totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena.
Elena, labeled as '''The Flirt, '''is a contestant on Total Drama: Tiki Jungle who was placed on the ''Terrible Tikis ''tribe. She returned to compete in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, where she was placed on the ''Hopalong Ralphcakes ''tribe. Biography Elena grew up in a fairly large town, and attended a nice school. Ever since 8th grade, she has been completely obsessed with boys. She's had 18 boyfriends and counting, and usually asks the boy out. She's the only girl in her school known to do that. Although she seems like the perfect hot girl, this wasn't always the case. You see, Elena used to be overweight, a goth, and a stalker. She had no friends and stalked everyone so they disliked her even more. She dressed all in black and dyed her hair black. She always wanted to be more popular, but she never succeeded until she started to get older. She stopped eating for a week to get skinnier. The only things she ate were water and occasionally an apple or whatever. She also changed her hair back to its normal color, brown. She started hanging out with the cheerleaders and volleyball players. They had no idea who she was until she told them her name, and they were shocked that a creepy stalker could turn into a hot Barbie-like person. Elena is now extremely happy and flirts with boys. But instead of running away and calling the police like they used to, they now like it. Elena joined Total Drama to flirt with, and manipulate, boys. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Elena arrives last, in Stopping by the Jungle on a Dramatic Evening, and attracts some stares from Gary and Carson. She says that Chris is cute, and hugs him. Chris responds by saying that he doesn't get very many hugs from 16 year old girls. Arthur introduces himself to her, but she responds boredly. Then, Julia insults Arthur. Elena introduces herself to Meg and Chrissy, and says that she hopes they can all be great friends. Nic steps in front of her, and says "Hello, beauty." Elena says that he's adorable, and hugs him. Nic says that he's not cute, he's hot. He begins to argue with her, even though she is still hugging him, and the episode ends. In Hide 'n' Tiki, Elena calls Chris "Chrissy," which makes Chrissy stare at her. For the challenge, she partners up with Meg, but Manty ruins the fun and joins in. Elena says he's not cute, and if he acts weird, he'll never get a girlfriend. He puts his arms around the two girls for an hour. Elena finally gets tired of it, and says she doesn't like him. He responds by hugging her, which she is extremely grossed out by. She eventually wins the challenge with Meg, but the friends are forced to split up and pick teams against each other. Elena picks a good team, but they are down by a member. She unmasks her tiki, and it's Alex. He joins her team. She names her team the Terrible Tikis, and they win the challenge. After Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Elena has been going through weird things since she got home from Tiki Jungle. Once she realized that Trey was stuck on Tiki Island, she decided to dump him, without him even noticing. He came back a year later and changed a lot. Elena has been spray-tanning, obviously, and now looks much more orange. She now frequently flirts with boys randomly, then tells them that she doesn't like them and it was all a joke, breaking their hearts, which she gains enjoyment out of. She gets drunk with her weird friends frequently, and has even done some naughty things that will not be mentioned for your own good. In short, she's exactly the same, and she can't wait to return to Total Drama so she can continue to manipulate boys, and she thinks of herself as hot, so she wants to show herself off. Trivia *The character of Elena was fully based on a girl I know, albeit with a changed name. *Elena was originally planned to be the winner of Tiki Jungle, beating Gary in the final two. I had created her to be a breakout character, which explains some of her Mary Sue-esque traits early on in the story, but eventually had a sudden change of opinion on the person she was based on, which was the reason Elena's personality changed so drastically and she was eliminated. *Elena's skin tone in TDSS wasn't originally meant to be as orange, but I changed it so it would be more comedic and exaggerated. *I had contemplated having Elena make the merge, but I realized that Chelsey and Layla both filled a similar role as her and were both much funnier. **If Elena had made the merge, her rivalry with Chelsey and explosive plot with Trey would've continued, and she would've gotten around 7th or 8th, switching placings with Layla. Gallery Elena.PNG|Elena's appearance in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. Elenasleep.PNG|Elena in her pajamas. Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Terrible Tikis